


Finally

by dasfreefree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree
Summary: Iwaizumi has a crush on you. You have a crush on Iwaizumi. Kindaichi has a plan to get you two together. (Happy Birthday, Gaby!)





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claireandelide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireandelide/gifts).



> Anyway, have I told you lately that I fucking love you, Gaby?
> 
> So I like the idea of the reader and Kindaichi growing up as neighbors and the reader calling him “Yuu-chan” because he’s like a younger brother to her at this point. Also, I love first dates where you get to know each other so you might get a part two (time permitting). Also, you can probably take a guess at who you're friend is supposed to be like here. 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY TWIN SEPARATED BY A YEAR!!!!

 

The plan is set into motion on a Saturday night. Kindaichi’s plan, that is. The Aoba Johsai men’s volleyball club is celebrating the end of a strenuous week of finals to herald in summer break. However, this get-together would hardly be complete without a very important person, the person who tutored the first- and second-years to success: you.

Growing up down the street from Kindaichi, you had already made him a younger brother of sorts.  When he asked you to help him and his teammates out with studying for their English exams, you took it upon yourself to make sure their studies were up to snuff. In the back of your mind, you wondered why they didn’t ask his senpai on the team for help, but you’re sure he had his reasons. Not to mention, it was flattering to find out they thought so highly of you that Kindaichi thought to ask you first.

“Why didn’t you come to us for help anyway?” Iwaizumi asks Kindaichi. The first-year flinches as if something is being tossed at him without warning.

“Ah, w-well, we knew you were all super busy and didn’t want to bother you. Besides, (Y/N)-nee-chan always tells me to come to her with these kinds of things,” he answers. Iwaizumi is hardly convinced, but the doorbell conveniently rings to give Kindaichi a moment’s reprieve. “Ah, that’s probably her now.”

It also conveniently allows Iwaizumi’s internal moment of panic to go unnoticed. It takes him about four seconds after Kindaichi leaves for the fact to hit him, and another three for that panic to manifest itself in his face. It isn’t until Oikawa points this out that Iwaizumi is able to snap out of it.

“So I did hear that right. It’s written all over your face: (Y/N)-chan is coming over tonight too!”

He’s starting to regret ever telling Oikawa that he found you really pretty, though--according to his friend--it was so obvious that a total stranger would have noticed the ace’s crush. Even Kindaichi was able to figure out from a miniscule interaction between the two of you that Iwaizumi had a thing for you. For example, Kindaichi had a question for his teammate and caught him in the hall during lunch. You happened to pass by the two of them and said hello to your neighbor and to Iwaizumi as well. Kindaichi replied as he normally would. What could have been a quick nod and hello from the other boy was a little more painful, caught somewhere between a “Hello” and “What’s up?”.

Specifically, “Hellup.”

The only good thing to come out of that interaction was getting to hear your laugh after that. At least, that’s what Iwaizumi thought. Thankfully for him, his kohai is a big fan of his and of yours. And after that painful display and seeing Iwaizumi so flustered even after it, he became a big fan of the idea of the two of you together.

With finals just around the corner, a plan started to form. First, Kindaichi needed to find out what you thought of Iwaizumi. He asked on a whim to come over for some English help after practice, and eventually some of his teammates found out and asked to tag along. He was hesitant at first, but realizing that he could use help hyping up the ace to you, it became a really good idea. He let Watari in on the plan first, as to not make it too obvious by having _everyone_ chime in, but also to have some help right off the bat.

And then, one day after asking them about the team during a break, you asked unprompted, “And Iwaizumi-san’s doing well too?”

Kindaichi swears he saw a sparkle in your eye when you asked, smile a little shy. It was easy to miss, but he knows he caught it and that was good enough proof for him.

“Yeah, he’s in top form. Why do you ask?”

“Well, you usually bring him up, but you didn’t this time, so I was wondering if something happened. I know how much you admire him, so I wanted to make sure nothing’s wrong.” You smile cheekily. If you were trying to put the ball back in his court, he could manage.

“Nope. Everything's a-okay! Well, maybe Oikawa-san touched a nerve the other day. Teased him about not having a girlfriend again.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Watari make a slightly pained face. Was that one too obvious? Maybe he couldn’t manage it on his own. You laugh either way.

“That seems like something Oikawa would do.” Their captain is in your class, so you can gauge his character well enough without having ever spent more time than necessary with him. “Big talk from someone who doesn’t pay so much attention to his girlfriend.”

Despite the stifled laughter and the sharpness in your tone, there’s still something playful about the way you say it. While the conversation seems to be going generally in the right direction, you cut it short to return to your tutoring session. Whatever conclusions Kindaichi might have drawn about how you felt about Iwaizumi would have to wait for another time.

~*~

Watari decides to help out a little less obviously than his kouhai.

“I got stuck on a reading comprehension question on a quiz the other day. Do you think (Y/N)-san would be able to help me out with that too?” Watari asks Kindaichi in the club room after practice one night. The second-year elbows him as well, gesturing his head towards Iwaizumi--whose back is turned towards them while changing.

“I, uh, yeah! She’s _really_ smart and could probably help you with that too.” Kindaichi tries to be casual in the way he says it, but Watari makes the same pained expression from the other night. He does, however, catch the quick glance Iwaizumi throws their way. In that instant, an idea pops into the first-year’s head. “But maybe we can ask the senpai in the meantime.”

Watari then smiles, as if his mind was finally read properly. The two approach Iwaizumi, quiz in hand.

“Iwaizumi-san, you’re good in reading comp, right? Can you help me figure something out? It’ll be a few days until we meet with (Y/N)-san for help, so I want to be sure I’m studying right until then.”

“You guys are studying with (Y/N)?” he asks, as if he didn’t just overhear the blatantly overt conversation. Watari hands him the quiz to look over.

“Yeah, when I told her I needed help for exams, she offered to tutor me but then everyone else kind of tagged along,” Kindaichi explains. “ It’s great that she was okay with it, though.”

“She seems really nice, since you talk so highly of her often enough.”

Iwaizumi’s trying to read the paragraph before him, but it’s hard to focus when all he can think about is how jealous he is of his teammates. There’s a twinge of guilt in him for feeling this way, but it’s almost unfair that everyone else gets a bit of your time and attention, while he doesn’t.

“She is! She almost reminds me of you a little. Maybe you could come to our next study session. I’m sure (Y/N)-nee-chan would love if someone helped her out. You two would get along great.”

He feels his face heat up when Kindaichi says this. His grip on the packet even gets a little tighter. He hardly remembers what excuse he made up after that, but he declines the offer. Iwaizumi still isn’t sure why he does; this would be the perfect opportunity to get to know you and maybe make a move if all ends right. Maybe he’s worried about making a fool of himself, which he kicks himself for about an hour later. He gets over it after a night’s sleep and is almost sure it won’t bother him for a while.

Until lunchtime the next day rolls around. Oikawa and another of their friends from middle school join him in his classroom to eat, and all is normal until a classmate calls him the doorway. Someone’s looking for him, and it takes him by surprise to see you standing there.

He’s going to get it right this time.

“Hey, what’s up?”

(Crushed it.)

“Did Yuu-chan drop by at all?” you ask. He looks like he’s halfway to answering you with a question of his own, so you follow up with a, “Kindaichi.”

“Oh. No, I haven’t seen him since morning practice. Why?”

“He needed to show me something on one of his essays that he had a question on, but he wasn’t in his classroom. I thought maybe he came by here to see you. Since he’s a big fan.”

You give him a cheeky smile and he swears if he already wasn’t crushing on you pretty bad, it would have been enough to make him start now.

“Well, nope. Haven’t seen him. Do you need help looking?”

As it leaves his mouth, he realizes how bad it sounds. Like Kindaichi is a lost little kid or something. But your laugh is like music to his ears. “Well, he’s not exactly difficult to find, but I  appreciate it. He might have gone to talk to Yahaba-kun, so I’ll just check with the second-years. Thanks, though.”

You wave goodbye to him and as you walk away, he remembers that he was supposed to be breathing. Behind him, Oikawa snickers. Iwaizumi can already hear the conversation in his head, but he knows his friend can offer him some sound advice about talking to cute girls. And he’ll take whatever advice he can get.

~*~

It’s only a few days later when finals wrap up and the team gets together to celebrate. In that time, Iwaizumi has only let Oikawa know that he needs help. But he wanted to let it sit on the back burner while exams were going on. He never anticipated _this_.

Kindaichi returns with you and a friend in tow. Your friend whoops and throws her arms up upon finding Matsukawa and Hanamaki in the room. The two boys mimic her actions. She leans to you to let you know she’s going to say hello to them before heading off. That effectively leaves you on your own for the time being, and Kindaichi had conveniently lead you right next to Iwaizumi and Oikawa before heading off himself.

“I don’t know why she acts like it’s been a while. She hangs out with them all the time,” you say with a forced laugh, turning to the two third-years near you. Oikawa’s his usual self to you, all smiles and cute hellos. Iwaizumi’s his usual self as well--at least with how he is around you--, not unlike someone wading through cold pool water. You try not to laugh at him despite thinking it’s kind of cute.

“So Kindaichi tells us you tutored him and some of our other kohai before exams. Thanks for doing that!” Oikawa says. He elbows Iwaizumi less-than-indiscreetly.

“Right. Thanks for keeping them in shape. They can be a handful sometimes,” Iwaizumi adds.

You wave nonchalantly. “It was nothing. They kept me pretty entertained with stories about you guys, so it paid off. I feel like I know you so well already.”

Iwaizumi looks like he’s fighting back a horrified expression, while Oikawa’s somewhere between surprised and thrilled. He takes a deep breath and shoots his glance across the room--towards your friend, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa.

“Huh? What was that Makki? You were telling her _what_ about me?” he asks loudly, before patting Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Be right back. I think I’m hearing slander about me and that just won’t do.”

Before Iwaizumi can open his mouth, Oikawa’s making his way across the room. You follow him with your gaze and catch Hanamaki blinking and can hear him say something along the lines of, “What? We weren’t talking about you at all.” By the equally confused faces from Matsukawa and your friend, it’s more than obvious what’s going on.

That leaves you and Iwaizumi alone. Not entirely alone--as you’re still in a room full of other people--but effectively enough. Out of the corner of his eye, Iwaizumi catches Watari elbowing Kindaichi and gesturing towards the two of you. They smile in relief. Now it’s obvious to Iwaizumi too what’s going on. He doesn’t know whether to be thankful for whatever those two set up or if he should be ticked off at them for moving everything forward well before he was ready.

“Yuu-chan really admires you, you know?” you say. It’s the only common ground you can think of covering at this point.

He’s not sure why, but it’s this question that makes his nerves mostly dissipate. Maybe it’s because he can tell you’re trying and struggling to come up with conversation too. He’s starting to hint a bit of nerves from you with the way you're playing so subtly with your own hands.

“Yeah, he’s a good kid. He’s a big fan of yours too.” he says. Someone bumps passed you and you stumble a bit to the side. Suddenly, he starts to get nervous again at the thought that just popped into his head, but he knows Oikawa probably would have told him to do something like this at some point. He clears his throat before speaking again. “It’s getting kinda crowded in here. Do you wanna talk outside?”

You nod and follow him to the backyard. It looks as if it were set up for my people to hang around, but you’re the only two outside at the moment.

“Much better. Crowds aren’t really my thing,” you sigh. It’s such a small sentence, but Iwaizumi feels like you let him into your world a little with it. “So you were saying?”

“Oh, just that Kindaichi speaks so highly of you.”

You snort. “He’s probably overselling me.”

Iwaizumi cuts in almost immediately: “I don’t think so.” Your eyes widen. Even he’s a little taken aback by his abrasiveness. He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. “Er, I mean, you shouldn’t sell yourself short. I think he was overselling me to you, if anything.”

“Hm, I doubt that.” You turn away awkwardly, trying to hide your blushing face. “We’re just getting to know each other and you’re already really supportive of me. It’s nice.” You don’t even realize that you’ve said “It’s nice” until it’s already spoken.

An uncomfortable silence follows. You look at Iwaizumi, trying to find something, _anything_ to say to break it. Iwaizumi looks like he wants to say something but hasn’t decided if he should go through with it.

“Iwa-chan, just ask her out already,” a sharp whisper calls from behind. The two of you turn around to find Oikawa and your friend peeking out from behind the sliding doors. If they’re trying to be funny, it works for you, but Iwaizumi looks like he’s ready to punt Oikawa into next week.

Iwaizumi dips his chin and narrows his eyes at the two and they comically withdraw, but not before your friend nods her head and gives a thumbs up.

“I’m really sorry about that,” he says.

“It’s not a big deal. I have class with him so I know how he can be sometimes. But…” Your words trail off in thought before you smile. “Are you going to?”

His heart skips a beat. If his palms weren’t clammy earlier, than they were certainly starting to get so now. He brings a fist to his mouth to for a throat-clearing cough.

“Yeah, that’s the plan. If you’re okay with it, that is.”

“Does Friday at seven work? There’s a cute new restaurant that just opened by school. My friends think it would be a good first date spot.”

His head seems to nod on its own accord. Despite knowing in the back of his mind that everything would work out in the end, Iwaizumi can still hardly believe his ears. It really hits him when you fish your phone out of your bag to hand to him. Oh god, it’s actually happening. His mind goes blank but his arms move instinctively move to retrieve his as well. He only snaps out of it when he has to enter his number into your phone.

When he hands it back, he swears he could hear you whisper, “Finally” but he still isn’t sure. You hand his phone back as well. Someone inside starts cheering--it turns out it wasn’t about you two, but you’ll pretend for a while it is--and for whatever reason, the two of you start laughing.

In retrospect, you’d say it was a good sign.


End file.
